


Wonder Woman on Parade

by fresne



Category: Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, SDCC, We are all Wonder Women, Wonder Woman Walk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne
Summary: They walk through the Gaslamp. Wonder Women on parade.





	Wonder Woman on Parade

**Author's Note:**

> For this year's story posted from San Diego Comic Con, I bring you what amounts to non-fiction, since I went on the Wonder Woman walk put on by the Nerdist, and this is more or less what it was like/was said. 
> 
> http://nerdist.com/joins-us-in-san-diego-for-a-wonder-woman-cosplay-march/

There's a parade in the Gaslamp. It's not long.

Long enough. Cars honk. People wave. "Represent!" yells a woman from a café.

The Wonder Women in their parade hold up variously gauntleted arms to represent.

They aren't the same. A woman out of a 1940s comic strides with a full golden eagle sewn onto the front of her red top. A hand embroidered Gotham Bombshell, she's there too. Two tall blond women in the Themyscira leathers of Hippolyta and Antiope walk side by side. Two Wonder Women dress the same – not the same - in red and blue leathers. A short woman in a long coat and hat clutches a shield. She's talking to a Wonder Woman in a red leather bomber jacket and blue starred jodhpurs. Wonder Chicken walks with them. Shapes, they have them.

Walking through the Gaslamp, golden lassos at their hips. Swords tied into the backs of blue ballgowns. Shields. Bracelets. Smiles.

A weapon those beaming faces. Shields.

They pass fellow Wonder Women. They call out, "Hey, come along." Some do. Some merely wave from their own special mission.

There's little Wonder Women too (little girls if truth be told). A bracelet falls off. Wonder Mom picks it up and fixes it so the young hero can continue to bounce off the bullets of the world's opinion.

"What do you like about Wonder Woman?" The man with the camera asks a little Wonder Woman(Girl). He's there to record.

A young voice. High. Certain in her answer. "She's strong. She stands up for what's right. She believes in herself."

"Are you like Wonder Woman?"

"Yes," comes the answer of no pause. "I'm strong. I stand up for what's right. I believe in myself."

Hearts of stone, they don't have. Compassion and love are, after all, at the heart of Wonder Woman. Hands over hearts. Tears bead eyes over radiant smiles. They walk on.

These Wonder Women on parade.

It ends where it begins.

With smiles and conversation, they disperse.

To be strong. To stand up for what's right. To believe in themselves.


End file.
